


Random Ass Supernatural One Shots

by AnotherUselessWriter, Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselessWriter/pseuds/AnotherUselessWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: The title says it all





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gV3g9LCvPc

AUW Here !!!! 

"Dean Please......Don't do this to me.....I.....I love you" you pleaded with him.

"Baby, I have to go,"

"Dean, please"

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He tried so hard to drink your memory away. He even quit hunting so he could spend his nights at the bar. 5 years had passed since he told you goodbye, and tonight he had finally had enough. He pulled out the note he wrote to you years ago. Then he diaed Sam's number and pulled out his pistol.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

You kicked down the door to Dean's hotel room to find Dean's body sprawled across the floor. Sam tried to block your view, but you knew you had to see him one last time. You noticed something in his hand. It was a slip of paper; you opened it slowly.

        "Clara don't," Sam tried to reason with you. You unfolded it anyways and read.

        "My Dearest Clara-" you started to read, then you broke down bawling.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

We buried him under the willow tree out back of Bobby's house. That was the first and only time you've ever heard Cas sing. It was the saddest song you've ever heard.

\------Time Skip brought to you by the Light-bearer------

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

It had been 6 years and you realized you were falling into Dean's habits. You'd started drinking, Heavily. But, unlike Dean you tried to hide it. Sam could always smell it on you, You drank from the time you got up until the time you passed out.

        Finally your opportunity came. Sam and Cas went out on a long-distance hunt. Sam had forgotten the gun he slept with underneath his pillow. You picked up you favorite picture of Dean and put the barrel to your forehead.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby


	2. Chapter 2

"Saaaam! I'm booored," Gabriel complained. The whining angel was bugging his favorite Winchester.

        "Your books are sooo boring! I could tell you about anything in history you want to know...for a small fee,"

        "Anything?" Sam finally looked up from his book to see the sassy archangel wearing the that smug smile of his.

        "Anything." Gabe said watching the mischievous smile spread across Sam's face.

        "Even dinosaurs?" Sam asked.

        "Well those are too fun to just talk about. Let's go see them," Gabe said.

        "See them?" the Winchester was answered with Gabriel  holding up his index finger and the sound of feathers ruffling. Sam gasped as he saw a magnificent pair of golden wings sprout out of Gabe's back. Sam's hazel eyes met Gabriel's whiskey ones. Gabe extended a hand to the moose man.

        "Hold on Samsquatch ," Gabe said his fingers entwining with Sam's Within a millisecond they were in a tropical jungle riding atop an Apatosaurus. Gabe watched as Sam's face lit up in delight and laughed. They spent almost all day riding Triceratops and chasing Velociraptors. The even spotted a T. Rex! Finally Gabe decided that it was time to head back to the present.

        "So Sam...Are you ready to pay your fee?"

        "Pay for what?" Sam asked sending a quizzical look the angel's way.

        "Well that great day of research of course," Gabe watched the recognition cross Sam's face.

        "What do I owe you Gabe?" Sam asked. A sly smile crossed Gabe's face.

        "A kiss," Gabe said simply, spreading his arms and puckering his lips dramatically. Slowly, Sam crossed the room. His eyes were locked on Gabe's. When he reached the angel he slipped his hand behind Gabe's chin, lifting the angel's head while lowering his own. He paused with his lips a millimeter apart.

        "I thought you'd never ask," Sam whispered then locked his lips with his whiskey eyed angel.


	3. Chapter 3

You loved the devil but the devil didn't love you. You met Lucifer when you were 20 and only to discover that you father had damned you all to Hell. Looking into the serious, icy blue eyes of Lucifer's you said a simple OK or something to that extent, You don't remember that much other than his deep throaty chuckle at your response, and with that he was gone. 

Three years had passed since you first me the devil. You'd seen him a few times since then, but never exchanged more than a few words.

        "Emmy! Earth to Emerald!" Bobby was waving his hand in front of my face.

        "Hmm, I was listening," I said snapping out of my daze.

        "Really then what did I just say?" he said sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

        "Somethin' along the lines of 'Blah blah blah monster blah blah blah hunting terms blah blah blah"

        "Ha ha idjit, I said there's a demon cult near you new apartment, so be careful," Bobby said genuine concern showing in his eyes.

        "Bobby I'll be fine, but I've gotta get going, meeting with the landlord," grabbing up my duffel bag I hugged Bobby goodbye.

What you didn't know was you wouldn't be fine It took 2 months for the demons to find out what you were...

        "Hunter, you tried to live in our territory but failed, now you will die," I fought with all my might, but after one broke my leg I closed my eyes and prayed for a quick death they were cutting my face and kicking my stomach and ribs.

        Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light. Then all went still.

        "Emerald! Are you alright?" I snapped my eyes open to the forever shocking blue eyes of Lucifer

        "Lucifer?" you choked out coughing up your own blood and wrapped you arms around the fallen angel. You started crying tears of both joy and pain.

        "Emmy your dying. I'm not allowed to save anyone unless they agree to my deal, If you don't I can't help you. Understand?" I nodded my head numbly.

        "You would have to give me your heart and soul, you will be eternally bound to me and I to you," you pulled back and looked into his beautifully sculpted face.

        "Yes, of course," I said with no hesitation.

        "Then seal the deal, the same way you would a demon," you understood what this meant. You closed you eyes and leaned in, arms around Lucifer's , neck he slid his hands up your to run his hands through your hair. You could feel you wounds healing. When you pulled back you started giggling softly to yourself, the handsome devil gave you a quizzical look.

        "You just unofficially married us," you said still giggling, he began chuckling. He sounded exactly the same as when you first met him.

        "When you put it in that frame of mind I kind of did didn't I?" Then he pulled you in for another kiss.

        It was then that you realized that you were wrong in the beginning. The devil does love you back.


End file.
